


Heaven in hell

by avain_quin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Founders Era, Friends to Lovers, I don’t know what else to put here, M/M, tobirama is grumpy and suspicious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avain_quin/pseuds/avain_quin
Summary: Self indulgent au where Madara never leaves and him and Hashirama grow old together.I dunno where the Mitoka’s gonna fit in, but it’ll happen at one point.





	1. The fallen

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Madara lay bloody and broken at the feet of Hashirama Senju, feeling the gaze of hateful eyes as a sword directed by a white haired man was pointed at his chest.

 

“Madara. You’re finished.”

 

He heard the swing of the metal and he closed his eyes. He was ready. In fact, he had been ready the day that his eyes had turned to sharingan. He always knew it would end like this.

 

“Wait, Tobirama!”

 

His eyes jerked open as the white-haired man’s ones narrowed in indignation.

 

“Why, Anija? This is finally our chance!”

 

Hashirama glared at his brother.

 

“ _No one touches him_.” He growled.

 

 

Madara glanced weakly at the Senju leader.

 

“Just get it over with, Hashirama.”

“It would be an honor.. to die by your hand.”

 

“Stop acting, Madara,” the man answered tartly. “we both know that if I killed you, the leader of the Uchiha, it would only incite the young ones that follow you.”

 

Madara thought about the people in his clan, how many had defected to the Senju.

 

“We don’t have anyone like that left, Hashirama.”

 

Hashirama shook his head.

“There will be in time.. come on. Can’t we end this?” Desperation edged his voice, and, maybe, just maybe, a bit of hope.

“Why can’t we just go back to skipping stones?”

 

The surrounding shinobi watched quietly, with varying levels of apprehension.

 

Madara looked away. “We are not the same as we were, Hashirama. I.. have not a single brother left.” His voice broke. “I have nothing left to protect.”

Were his eyes stinging?

“I just can’t trust you.”

 

Hashirama’s face creased in frustration. “What do I have to do, Madara? What do I have to do so you can trust me?”

 

He thought.

 

“You either kill your brother.. or.. yourself.”

 

Tobirama’s eyes widened considerably as they flashed towards Hashirama. Ignoring him, the man’s mouth curved upwards into a tiny smile as he took out a kunai.

“Thank you, Madara. I always knew you were a kind man.”

 

“So what are you going to do, Anija? Listen to this madman’s ramblings and kill me?” Tobirama hissed. “Or would you possibly kill yourself?”

 

Hashirama’s armor clattered to the ground in a wordless answer. “After I’m gone.. promise me you won’t hurt Madara. I.. wish you luck in the building of your village. May your days forward be long and peaceful.” And, before anyone could do anything but gape and blink, he plunged the kunai into his gut.

___________________________

 

Madara couldn’t register what had just happened. Why was Hashirama laying on the ground? Why wasn’t he moving? Why was there red?

Then he realized.

Oh, no.

Hashirama had stabbed himself.

 

That wasn’t what he was supposed to do.

 

_He was supposed to choose the third choice._

 

Madara had been ready. He’d finally come to terms with death and was going to accept it with open arms- but that idiot had to ruin everything.

 

Then again, why did he care? Wasn’t this what he wanted?

 

Yes.

 

That man was a murderer.

 

That mans sword had swung into the flesh of his friends, allies, and family.

 

That mans brother had killed Izuna.

 

That man was the target of his deepest hatred.

 

_but was he really?_

 

That man-

 

_**That man-** _

 

 

 

 

 

That man, laying in front of him, bleeding his life and dreams out onto the cold, uncaring ground because he _still believed-_

 

That man was his best friend.

 

That was it.

He slowly sat up, his various body parts screaming in protest.

 

“Hashirama?” He whispered.

 

Hashirama didn’t respond.

 

He tried again.

 

“Hashirama.”

 

“Hashirama!”

 

A pale hand violently shoved him away as eyes seething with anger locked onto his.

“ _Get. Away_.”

 

He backed up, unsure of what to do. Glowing green hands were placing themselves on the Senju leaders wound, and he watched as it stopped leaking and closed.

 

“It’s ok now,” Tobirama whispered, perhaps to comfort himself more than anyone else. “It’s ok.”

 

They loaded Hashirama on a makeshift stretcher. Madara stayed where he was. He knew he had no part in this.

 

Later, on the walk to the Senju camp, he decided that maybe, their beloved village wasn’t a pipe dream. It would be reality.

 

After all, he had seen Hashirama’s guts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. See the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I have yet to write an actual plot and I don’t know what exactly to write so I decided that this fic is gonna be like. A bunch of short stories and moments that ultimately result in the. hashimada. that I write as I go. But this chapter is basically everything that I’ve written revised and liked so far so sorry if it’s really short

Hashirama woke to a scratchy black hair tickling the tip of his nose. He let out a loud yelp that caused the Uchiha to leap a foot into the air and bristle like a cat.  
Madara stared at him. “Oh. It’s just you.”  
Hashirama grinned sheepishly. “Err.. sorry.  
He hesitated. “Wh- what are you doing here? I’m alive, which means- “  
“-which means that we need you to build our stupid village, you dolt. I’m waiting for you to write the peace treaty and-“  
He added in a quieter voice.  
“and it means I trust you.”  
__________________

Tobirama had made sure Madara was trustworthy before letting him see Hashirama. After a few hours of quiet pleading from Madara (pathetic, he thought) and intense observation on his part, he had decided that the man would not kill Anija in cold blood. (He wouldn’t say he was good at reading people, but he could analyze them) For now. As for long-term arrangements such as a village, he wasn’t sure if he would allow it, but he had stationed Senju guards around the tent anyway and he was sure the two idiots needed some time to have a nice little chat about the art of alliances and trust and stabbing oneself in the gut. 

A few hours was fine.  
__________________

Hashirama gaped at the man sitting in front of him. “Really? You trust me??” He grabbed Madaras shoulders and shook him violently. “YOU TRUST ME??”  
Madara shoved him off. “God, Hashirama! Do you really need to act like a walking disaster all the time??”  
Hashiramas demeanor instantly turned dark and gloomy. “Am I really...?”  
“Stop doing that!”  
“..doing..what?”  
“THAT!!” He pointed jaggedly at Hashiramas face.

They fell into an awkward silence. Then, Hashiramas mouth twisted into a tiny smile. “You know, Madara, you’re back to your old self again. I could almost believe we’re back by the river, skipping stones.”

Madaras gaze drifted off to somewhere far away, looking at something only he could see. “Perhaps, but.. I wish Izuna was here. I always needed his guidance.”  
He hesitated.  
“I wish all my brothers were here. I.. I miss them.”

“Don’t we all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted a whole section of writing while moving it to ao3 and I had to rewrite it and I’m so insanely frustrated you probably shouldn’t expect anything for a while


	3. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna toss this here cause I have no idea where im going with this thing

 

The sounds of cheering shinobi mingled with the noon sun as, surrounded by their friends and family, Hashirama and Madara shook hands and ended the war.

 

The din was deafening.

 

Afterwards, Hashirama made a small speech. “Today, we have ended a war that has gone on for hundreds of years, not with our swords, but with our friendship. I know that none of us would even imagine an alliance such as this, know that we were all only thinking of surviving another day, but it is my greatest hope that we can join hands to come together and build a place that will be in hearts for generations to come.” He flashed a blinding grin. “Do you have anything to say, Madara?”

Madara flushed bright red. He was horrible at speeches, and Hashirama knew it. Was this his idea of a joke? “I. Uh. Well. Peace? We haven’t had that in a long time. Let’s all enjoy our. Peace. Together.” He could see Hashirama grinning like a Cheshire Cat and he specifically spotted Hikaku out of the corner of his eye, attempting to stifle his laughter. His blush started to surpass the esteemed tomato and rival the majestic complexion of a beet. It must have been relaxing to see the legendary Madara Uchiha screw up in front of a huge crowd of people, because that night, the friendlier Uchiha were already mingling around their former enemies. Of course, quite a few were still radically opposed to the concept of an alliance, but they would all understand in time. They had to.

______________

 

Bloody memories were hung away with the swords and rusty battle armor as the minds of the allied shinobi set to building a home of their own. Under Hashirama’s orders, buildings popped up one after another, and civilians started drifting towards the village, attracted by the prospect of peace and protection.

A few months into the construction of the village, Hashirama and Madara finally managed to meet up at the top of the cliff overseeing Konoha again. They were now so busy either of them could barely get a word in, even at their newly constructed office.

 

Hashirama smiled softly. “Hello, Madara. It’s nice to escape from the hustle and bustle of our village once in a while, isn’t it? The view here at sunset is quite beautiful.”

“Of course.” Madara agreed, though though he also noted how well the setting sun complimented Hashiramas soft brown hair. Wow.

He mentally shook himself. Where did that come from? He must’ve been tired.

Strange.

________________________

 

Hashirama watched as Madara clambered up the slope leading to the top of the cliff. He smiled in anticipation of finally getting an opportunity to talk to his best friend again. As they made small talk, Hashirama noticed a strange look on his friends face. He looked a bit weird. “Are you feeling ok?”

Madara blanched. “Wh- no. I’m fine.”

He leaned in. “Oh, no. There’s something up.”

“There’s nothing up, Hashirama, but if you keep bothering me like this, the thing that’ll be up is your dead body found at the bottom of this cliff!” He hissed, and stomped away.

Hashirama shuddered. Scary, hostile Uchiha.

 

(But technically, his body would be _down.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah I suck at writing speeches


End file.
